conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Large Hadron Collider
The Large Hadron Collider (LHC) is the most complex experimental particle collider ever created. It was built by the (CERN) between 1998 and 2008 in collaboration with over 10,000 scientists and engineers from over 100 countries, as well as hundreds of universities and laboratories. Though some claim that the LHC is a type of "stargate", CERN's Italian Director for Research and Scientific Computing, , is asking for something right out of . Agenda "Out of this door might come something, or we might send something through it," said , who is Director for Research and Scientific Computing at CERN. The LHC seeks to determine at least two key components that are of interest in the : * Are there extra dimensions, as predicted by various models based on string theory, and can we detect them? *What is the nature of the dark matter that appears to account for 27% of the mass-energy of the universe? :Bertolucci theorizes that there would be an "open door", but that even with the power of the LHC at his disposal, they would only be able to hold it open "a very tiny lapse of time, 10-26 seconds, but during that infinitesimal amount of time they would be able to peer into this open door, either by getting something out of it or sending something into it." :Bertolucci adds, "after this tiny moment the door would again shut, bringing us back to our 'normal' four dimensional world... It would be a major leap in our vision of Nature, although of no practical use (for the time being, at least). And of course would be no risk to the stability of our world." ;Assessment That gives us about 10 seconds to lock and load a blackhole gun. Language panels What does a particle collider need with transparent panels inscribed with ancient writings, that are scanned with a blue beam, and protected by security sensors? The panels consist of ancient Mandarin, Hebrew, Arabic, and Sanskrit, among others. Of one particular interest is a panel that has writing that at present, is unidentifiable. This is all very reminiscent of the many languages written for the Georgia Guidestones. One observer suggests that they are invocations. This facility is built by , which is a European research organization in nuclear technology. If anything, these language panels spell out weaponization. Weaponization The is near Geneva in Switzerland, partially situated in the French town Saint-Genus-Pouilly; the name "Pouilly" comes from the Latin "Appolliacum"; in Roman times there was a temple dedicated to Apollo in this exact area. "Apollo" means "to destroy" or "the destroyer" (= Apollyon) and right at CERN/LHC infamously stands a statue of Shiva, a Hindu deity known as "the Destroyer". Overlay credited to ''ucalien (2010) Preparation If you support 's agenda, purchase the following educational material to prepare yourselves for the future: #Event Horizon # Half-Life # XTRO 2 The Rabbit Hole Jump down the rabbit hole and follow the Large Hadron Collider at the UFO Alien database. See also * Georgia Guidestones References External links *10 mind-blowing facts about the CERN Large Collider you need to know, (2015) by Robert Bridge Category:Science and technology Category:Big government Category:Experimental Category:New World Order